


Bet

by F2of95line



Series: Bet [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bets & Wagers, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2of95line/pseuds/F2of95line
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta was the object of a cruel bet back in high school. Fast forward seven years and Yuta learns it's not so easy to run away from your past.





	1. Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have an ending in mind for this one so I'm going to have to just type out as I go...

Nakamoto Yuta yawns as he punches in at work, sipping his iced Americano.

“Yo, Nakamoto!” his colleague, Adachi Yuto, claps his back, nearly making him choke. “How was your night?”

“Weird,” Yuta frowns. “I couldn’t fall asleep for some reason.”

“Huh… nervous for the new CEO, huh?” Yuto shakes his head. “I hear he comes from Korea and he’s a fucking monster. He was supposed to start on Monday but apparently he’s coming in today to get everything in order.”

“Oh great,” Yuta rolls his eyes. “Exactly how I needed to end my week.”

“Well, he’s apparently hot, so that’s a plus,” Yuto grins. “I hear everyone’s come today dressed in their nicest clothes. And Minatozaki-san wore makeup today.”

“Goody,” Yuta takes a longer sip. “We went from an old, experienced man to a young, inexperienced, rich hot brat, huh?”

“Yeah, but everyone’s apparently disappointed,” Yuto shrugs as he throws away his breakfast bar wrapper. "This boss is very taken apparently. Rumors are going around he said in some magazine interview that he has a boyfriend already.”

“Of course he would,” Yuta snorts. “You really think someone with that much money and that hot would be single? And since he’s from Korea, I assume he’s fluent in Korean and Japanese.”

“Oh, hey, by the way, you speak Korean, don’t you?” the taller Japanese man says, grinning. “Lucky.”

“Why is that lucky?”

“Well, you know how NCT’s flagship is in Korea? Apparently they’re looking for a new Chief Financial Officer position. You’ve been at NCT for a year now and you’re good at your job. You should apply for it!”

“Oh please,” Yuta rolls his eyes. “Do you know how much that salary is? There’s no way I’m going to be jumping from an Associate to a CFO. Everyone knows you only get that job if you have connections.”

“Why not?”

“Okay, never mind, come on,” Yuta indicates towards the office. “We have to go, or Terada-kachou will blow a gasket.”

* * *

“Nakamoto-san, do you have the files from yesterday?”

Yuta blinks and shakes his head. “I- I’m sorry, Hirai-san. What files are you talking about?”

His female colleague gives him a surprised look. “The records of data for this year’s income. You said you would submit them by today.”

Yuta groans and re-checks his files, in hopes of seeing the documents he needs. “Shoot. I don’t have it… maybe they were already submitted.”

“You’d better check with Lee-shachou,” Hirai Momo nods towards the elevator. “He said he wanted them immediately. He’s been going department to department, making sure everything’s how he likes.”

Yuta sighs; this is not how he wanted to greet the company’s new CEO. He’s been in this job only for about a year, and he _just_ got approved for an annual bonus… last thing he needs is to lose that.

He hesitantly approaches the elevator, worrying his lower lip.

“Nakamoto-san?”

Yuta’s head snaps up when he hears his supervisor’s voice, stern and clear. He bows immediately.

“G- Good morning, Terada-kachou!”

“What’s going on?”

“I was… uh… just checking to ensure Lee-shachou received the papers I filed yesterday,” Yuta inwardly cringes. “They… apparently aren’t on my desk, so I’m wondering if maybe they were already submitted.”

“Oh… okay, come back soon,” Terada Takuya nods as he shuffles through his papers.

With a resigned sigh, Yuta presses the button to the elevator and begins his ascent to the 18th floor. After what feels like only two seconds, the elevator doors slide open with a quiet ‘ding’ and Yuta walks out onto the lavish, huge floor, where there’s a single desk, and behind the desk is a large, sprawling office. Yuta can’t see anyone through the crystal-clean glass windows, but figures the CEO’s probably not visible because of the enormous oak double-doors.

Yuta tentatively walks towards the secretary desk, trying not to look guilty.

“Good morning, Nakamoto-san.”

“Good morning,” Yuta says glumly. “Has… Has the new CEO settled in?”

“Oh… yes,” Minatozaki Sana tries to say casually, but Yuta has to hide a grin at her pink cheeks. “He’s just inside reading over the company’s finances.”

“I take it he’s a more interesting boss to look at than his grandfather. I’m guessing you don’t miss Jung-shachou, huh?”

“He’s just a younger version!” Sana blushes. “Anyways, he’s not busy if you wanted to go in and meet him. He’s just looking at some documents that were dropped off earlier today.”

“Oh, yeah?” Yuta perks up slightly, praying inwardly that those are the documents he was supposed to submit. Maybe someone turned them in for him already and the new CEO just misunderstood.

“Hmm…” Sana checks the planner spread out before her. “It doesn’t look like he has any appointments right now. Would you like to greet him?”

“Oh, uh… sure,” Yuta says hesitantly, and Sana nods before pressing her desk phone against her ear.

“Lee-shachou, Nakomoto-san from Accounting is here to greet you.”

She listens on the phone, before nodding again and putting it down.

“He’s good. Go on in.”

Yuta sighs. He’ll go in, bow, blurt out some dumb speech about welcoming him to the company and then bolt. He nods to himself firmly.

_Sounds like a plan._

He rings the doorbell (he inwardly rolls his eyes and scoffs. He can barely afford rent this month and this CEO has a goddamn doorbell installed for his office?) and painstakingly pushes open the double doors. As he opens the doors, his brows furrows. When he thinks about it, why is this boss’s name Lee-shachou? Wouldn’t it be Jung?

“Excuse me for entering, I’m Nakamoto-”

The CEO looks up and Yuta’s breath catches as he feels the bottom of his stomach twist sickeningly when he meets a pair of eyes that he hasn’t seen in a long time.

* * *

_“Yukkuri~”_

_“Stop it,” Yuta fussed, pushing his glasses up. Taeyong whined._

_“Come on, pay attention to me.”_

_“Taeyong…” Yuta sighed, unable to stop a grin. “We have a final next week! If I fail this test, I fail the class. Seriously, you need to study too.”_

_“What’s the point?” Taeyong leaned his head back into his boyfriend’s lap. “I’m going to become a dancer and become famous and then I’m going to take care of you.”_

_“Oh my god,” Yuta rolled his eyes, trying not to show his blush. “You still need to graduate high school though, Tae-chan.”_

_“But I just want to be with you,” Taeyong whined. “Why can’t we just drop out together? I can just take care of you.”_

_“I want a job!” Yuta argued. “I’m not a housewife, geez…”_

_“I think you’d make a really sexy housewife, though…” Taeyong said sneakily, smirking as he leaned up. “Hmm…?”_

_“S- Stop it!” Yuta couldn’t help a giggle as he batted the Korean boy away. “Come on, quiz me on these.”_

* * *

“…Yuta,” Taeyong, who was leaning against his wooden desk, stands up, gazing at the pale Japanese man with wide, blown eyes. Yuta feels his stomach twisting as the years of hurt and tears that he had buried away threaten to come back up, knocking against his heart.

“W- Welcome to Japan, Lee-shachou!” Yuta finally manages to say, reminding himself to use the utmost form of formal Japanese. “I look forward to working with you!”

“ _Yuta-_ ”

The trembling man swiftly bows before backing out of the office, yanking the doors closed behind him. He brushes past Sana, who gazes after him in confusion, before looking back at the office doors.

_What…?_

* * *

Yuta returns to his office, expression blank.

“Did the CEO have the documents?”

Yuta stares at the elevator from where he just walked off. He swallows, Taeyong’s image still burning in his retinas.

“Nakamoto-san?”

He snaps out of his funk and raises his head to meet Momo’s curious eyes, and he manages a brief smile.

“O- Oh, um… he was reading some documents, so I… I think it was it. Yeah. Um…”

Momo’s pretty eyes furrow. “Nakamoto-san, are you okay?”

“Y- Yeah, I’m… I’m g-”

“Nakomoto-san!” Takuya approaches them. “Is everything okay?”

“Y- Yes, Kachou!” Yuta’s head snaps up. “Yes, sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course.”

Takuya raises an eyebrow. “Then why is Lee-shachou calling and asking to speak with you?”

Yuta gulps. “I- I don’t know, sir, but you know, my… my stomach kind of hurts.”

It’s not a lie – the coffee from this morning is rolling around in his stomach and causing anxiety and an incoming headache and all Yuta wants to do is go home and curl up in bed and cry.

“Could I go to the bathroom please?”

“Lee-shachou doesn’t like waiting,” Takuya advises. “I would speak with him now and go later. He’s on hold on the phone in the meeting room.”

Yuta finally releases a heavy breath. “O- Okay. I’ll take his call.”

He takes heavy steps towards the meeting room and tentatively picks up the phone.

“H- Hello, this is Nakamoto.”

_“…you’ve gotten prettier, Yuta.”_

Yuta freezes as the strange but familiar language of Korean filters in to his ear.

_“You know… I practiced for seven years what to say to you if I ever saw you again… but when I saw you just now… I couldn’t say anything. Yuta-”_

“Sir,” Yuta interrupts, responding in Japanese. He knows it’s against the work culture and it’s also incredibly rude to do so, but he can’t do this, he _can’t_.  “Sir, I have a lot of work to do, so I’m actually going to have to ask you if there’s anything I can do for you.”

 _“…yes, of course,”_ Taeyong responds in Japanese as well, voice slightly strangled. _“Well, I would need the articles of incorporation. I believe your department has them so please bring them to me.”_

“Yes sir,” Yuta resists the urge to slam the phone down and hangs up, massaging his forehead, before walking out of the meeting room.

“Terada-kachou,” Yuta announces. “Lee-shachou would like the articles of incorporation.”

“Oh yes?” Takuya raises an eyebrow. “Then maybe-”

“I think Hirai-san wants to go,” Yuta’s eyes dart to Momo, whose eyes widen.

“O- Oh, um, yes, of course!” she blinks and Takuya shrugs.

“Okay. You needed to go to the bathroom, right, Nakamoto?”

“Y- Yes, sir. I feel… I don’t feel so well,” Yuta lowers his head, and the supervisor frowns sympathetically.

“Do you want to go home today? I think it’ll be a quiet day.”

“I- If that’s okay, sir,” Yuta says weakly. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your weekend,” Takuya claps a hand on his subordinate’s shoulder. “I’ll see you bright and early, Monday morning.”

“…yes sir,” Yuta says quietly, wondering if he should quit now.

_So much for that annual bonus…_

* * *

Yuta slowly unlocks his front door, quietly entering his apartment. His roommate looks up, blinking in confusion.

“You’re home early,” Taeil comments. “What happened?”

Yuta just heads to the kitchen and lets out a groan as he lets Korean filter back into his brain. “Are you working on anything?”

“Just finishing up this chapter,” Taeil nods towards his laptop. “My editor’s been hounding me for this chapter; he said if I don’t send it to him by this Monday, he’ll have my ass.”

“…you want a drink?” Yuta says softly, and Taeil’s eyes furrow as Yuta pulls a beer out of the fridge.

“Yuta?”

“Yeah?”

“…why are you crying…?”

* * *

Yuta dreads the Monday morning that comes but in the end, rent is rent, and he needs to be put food on the table, so he drags himself to the company, forcing a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Nakamoto-san!”

“G- Good morning,” he bows to his coworkers and heads to his cubicle, only to stop when he sees who’s there.

“...hello, Nakamoto Yuta.”

Yuta doesn’t show any emotion, before bowing and responding in Japanese. “Hello.”

Jung Jaehyun smiles, dimple sinking in. “It’s been a long time.”

Yuta doesn’t say anything, just looking down at his hands, and Jaehyun’s eyes wander around the office.

“I take it Taeyong’s here already,” he says lightly, and Yuta has to fight the urge to clench his fist.

“How can I help you, sir?” Yuta looks up, and just then, Takuya approaches the two of them, smiling brightly.

“Oh, Nakamoto-san, there you are! This is the CEO of our sister Korean corporation! His name is Ju- Ja- erm…”

Jaehyun chuckles, knowing his name is difficult for the Japanese man to pronounce, and repeats his name.

“Jung Jaehyun.”

Yuta is torn between laughing and crying. He knows this man, all too well.

* * *

_“Hey.”_

_Nakamoto Yuta lowered his head and pushed his glasses up, walking faster towards the bathroom._

_“Hey!”_

_Yuta gulped, before slowly turning to see the school’s pride and joys. Cousins Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun were lazily leaning against the school fence, smoking cigarettes and Yuta quickly avoided eye contact before turning back towards the restrooms._

_“You’re Nakamoto, right? The Japanese kid in my class.”_

_Yuta inwardly sighed. So much for pretending he didn’t notice them._

_“Y- Yes,” his accent slipped out and he winced, but Jaehyun just chuckled warmly. Yuta gazed at the two of them, finally conceding defeat as he ambled over to them. As he approached, he could only bite his lower lip at the sheer attractiveness of both seniors._

_Jung Jaehyun was really the image of a golden sunbae, warm, good-looking, and friendly, even though his past girlfriends could happily tell you that he was definitely not warm and friendly in bed._

_While Jaehyun was the sun, Lee Taeyong was the moon, dark and mysterious, cold as ice and as handsome as an ice prince._

_“We have homeroom together,” Jaehyun mentioned, before holding out a box. “You want a cigarette?”_

_“Oh, uh, I don’t smoke, thank you,” Yuta said softly, and Taeyong raised an eyebrow._

_“Your Korean’s actually… pretty good.”_

_“Th- Thanks,” Yuta lowered his head, awkwardly fidgeting. “I… I came here four years ago, so I should be good…”_

_“Really? How come you never talk in class then?” Jaehyun took a lazy drag of his cig and Yuta coughed lightly._

_“I just… I just don’t like drawing attention,” he mumbled, looking down, and thus missing the crafty gleam in the eyes of the two cousins._

_“Well, you should hang out with us more,” Jaehyun said encouragingly. “You seem really cool, and I want to learn Japanese. You can teach us.”_

_“O- Oh yeah?” Yuta perked up. “O- Okay…”_

_“How about this, after school, let’s hang out. Come meet us at the Shilla Library Café after school, huh?”_

_“Shilla Library Café?” Yuta’s eyes widened. “I, uh… I don’t really drink coffee.”_

_“Really?” Taeyong peered at him. “Come on, you should come. I’ll buy you a latte or something then.”_

_“O- Okay!” the lonely Japanese boy smiled gently, and the two boys’ expressions turned somewhat surprised, before Jaehyun nodded._

_“Okay, cool, see you then.”_

_Yuta walked off, steps noticeably lighter. Behind him, the boys leaned against the fence as they smirked at each other._

_“Cute, isn’t he?”_

_“50 thousand won?”_

_“He’s clearly a s- stuttering v- **virgin** ,” Jaehyun jeered. “He’s worth more than that. Let’s do 100.”_

_“Deal.”_


	2. Confession

_“Yu-chan!” Jaehyun sang as he slung an arm around Yuta’s shoulder. The Japanese boy laughed, elbowing his handsome friend._

_“Stop it!” he giggled. “You’re so weird.”_

_“Weird but handsome, right?” Jaehyun grinned, rubbing his nose against the side of Yuta’s face. Yuta lightly batted him away._

_“Seriously, you’re so weird, Jaehyun.”_

_“Hey, stop being a dick towards my boyfriend,” Taeyong said lazily, approaching the two of them. Jaehyun pouted._

_“I’m not! Yu-chan loves me, riiiiiight?”_

_Yuta just laughs, pushing his glasses up. “Sure, sure.”_

_The three of them opened their lunches under the tree Taeyong and Jaehyun usually ate at. Ever since that first day, Yuta had been invited to hang out with them always, and the once-lonely Japanese boy happily joined his new friends, glad to be surrounded by such loving company._

_It was especially wonderful when after just a few weeks of hanging out, Taeyong finally asked Yuta out, face red and fists clenched in embarrassment. Yuta could hardly believe it but who was he to deny the boy who made his heart beat faster from just a single glance?_

_“You okay, Yukkuri?” Taeyong muttered, opening his expensive dosirak. Yuta shyly looked down._

_“Y- Yeah.”_

_Taeyong didn’t say anything, but with red cheeks, handed Yuta his lunchbox. Yuta gazed down at the beautifully designed meal, biting his lip._

_“Tae-chan, are you sure I should be eating your lunch? I mean, you worked hard on it, and my food is just-”_

_“I want you to eat my cooking,” Taeyong muttered. “Shut up and eat it.”_

_Yuta couldn’t help a small grin and opened the box. “Okay.”_

_“Aw, that’s so touching!” Jaehyun crooned. “Taeyong-ah, how come you don’t cook for me?”_

_“Oh please,” Taeyong scoffed. “You can already cook well enough for yourself.”_

_“Hmm really?” Jaehyun tapped his chin. “Is my food that good? Here, Yu-chan, you tell me.”_

_Jaehyun held a piece of thinly-sliced beef inside his chopsticks and Yuta blinked. He turned slightly to see Taeyong, whose expression was blank, before shrugging and eating the meat that was offered to him. While his head was craned and he was busy chewing on the meat, Jaehyun and Taeyong met eyes over Yuta’s head._

_While Jaehyun’s expression was amused and challenging, Taeyong’s eyes were cold and furious._

**_All’s fair in love and war._ **

**_Yeah, but which one are you fighting for?_ **

_“Wow, it’s really good, Jaehyun!” Yuta said happily, forcing the two boys to change their expressions back to normal. Jaehyun smiled suavely._

_“Is it? I should cook for you more often then. Maybe tomorrow you can eat my dosirak instead of Taeyong’s.”_

_Yuta hesitated, before playing with his fingers. “…but I like eating from Taeyong’s.”_

_And Taeyong couldn’t stop the smile from tugging on the corner of his lips as he began to eat Yuta’s convenience store-bought bentou._

_Yuta suddenly frowned, crinkling his nose. “Okay, who smoked again?”_

_Jaehyun guiltily lowered his head and Yuta ‘tsk’ed. “Jaehyun! I’ve already told you, I can’t stand cigarettes!”_

_“But Yu-channnn,” Jaehyun whined. “It’s so hard to quit! And besides, I only smoke one cigarette a week now, that’s practically a miracle! I used to smoke a pack a day, you don’t understand!”_

_“Taeyong quit cold turkey,” Yuta scolded. “You can do it too!”_

_“Yeah, but you pay Taeyong back in kisses,” Jaehyun puckered his lips. “Maybe if you paid me back in kisses, I wouldn’t have to smoke.”_

_“Jaehyun, shut the fuck up before I fuck up your face,” Taeyong spoke up around a mouthful of rice and Jaehyun frowned pitifully._

_“You’re both so mean to meeee,” he wailed dramatically and Yuta could only giggle at the two boys he considered his friends._

* * *

“…and this is the Directors’ Boardroom,” Yuta finishes his translation of the tour, before bowing his head respectfully and taking a step back. Jaehyun nods, looking around.

“Wow, no wonder my grandfather gave the Japan branch to Taeyong,” Jaehyun says lightly in Korean. “It looks like he poured a lot more love into this building than our one in Seoul.”

Yuta tenses at the casual self-deprecation and Takuya blinks before turning to him.

“What did he say?” Takuya demands. “Did he say something wrong?”

“No, sir,” Yuta swallows. “He says the former Jung-shachou clearly put a lot of effort into our building.”

“Ah, yes, sir,” Takuya smiles brightly to the warmly-smiling Jaehyun. “I must say, you’re the spitting image of your grandfather. You’re like a younger, handsomer version of him.”

“Hmm…” Jaehyun grins towards Yuta playfully. “You know… I think my Japanese has gotten really bad. I’m going to need you to translate that for me.”

Yuta clenches his back teeth before forcing a smile to his face ( _this is torture, this is **torture** …). _“Terada-kachou says you look like your grandfather.”

“Oh, that’s it?”

“…he says you’re like a younger, handsomer version of him.”

“Well then,” Jaehyun continues to flirt. “Lucky me.”

The three of them walk to the elevator and Jaehyun nods before speaking in fluent Japanese. “Terada-san, would it be all right if I stole your employee?”

Yuta’s eyes turn into literal circles as he gapes at Jaehyun.

“W- Wait, you speak Ja-”

Takuya’s eyes are similarly wide, but he opens his mouth to respond.

“Unfortunately, no, Nakamoto-san will be too busy today.”

The three men look up to see Lee Taeyong approaching them, Sana by his side, and Jaehyun’s momentary surprised expression smooths out to a genial one.

“Taeyong!” he says cordially. “And Sana-chan, you look as radiant as ever.”

Sana, to her credit, manages to keep her blush minimal, even after Jaehyun shoots her a glowing smile. Taeyong’s expression remains unchanged.

“Nakamoto-san and I have lunch plans today, Jaehyun. So sorry.”

“Wh- Wha-?” Yuta sputters. “But I already ate lun-”

“Minatozaki,” Taeyong snaps.

“Yes, sir.”

“Book Jung-shachou lunch reservations at Silver Knife for one. Let the staff know I’m paying for it.”

“Understood. Excuse me,” Sana responds professionally before heading upstairs to make the phone call. Jaehyun doesn’t break his gaze from Taeyong, still amiable but with a cooler air.

“Now there was no need for that,” he says casually, switching back to Korean. “You’re _too_ kind.”

“I insist,” Taeyong responds. “It’s the _least_ I can do for my favorite cousin.”

“You mean your only cousin,” Jaehyun chuckles mirthlessly. “Your only cousin who needs a new employee.”

Taeyong’s eyes narrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t you heard? The Korean flagship of NCT Corporation needs a new CFO… and I think Nakamoto Yuta would be perfect for it.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Taeyong doesn’t even skip a beat in responding. “He’s… He’s too invaluable to our Japanese branch.”

“Uh, Lee-shachou, Jung-shachou?”

The two Korean men turn to see Takuya blinking in confusion at the rapid-fire Korean conversation, standing alone.

“Nakamoto-san went back to his desk,” Takuya nods helplessly towards the open hall door. “Should… Should I go get him?”

“No, I will,” Taeyong growls before stomping over to the stairs.

* * *

_“Hey, Tae-chan…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“How come you want to dance?”_

_Taeyong looked up from the manga he had borrowed from Yuta. “Where’d this come from?”_

_“I’m just curious,” Yuta shrugged. “You… You always talk about how much you love dance, and I think you really love it, but what’s your goal?”_

_“I don’t want to own the stupid company,” Taeyong scowled. “It’s just a bunch of boring old guys sitting around in suits. I want to dance and be free.”_

_“But… that doesn’t tell me how much you love dance, then,” Yuta said hesitantly. “That just tells me you don’t want to work for your family.”_

_“…I don’t want to be near those assholes anymore,” Taeyong put his manga down and stood up, only for Yuta to lay a gentle hand on his arm._

_“Okay, okay… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”_

_Taeyong looked like he was debating whether to stay or leave, before slumping and sitting back down._

_“You know… ever since I was little… I was told I was going to inherit the company. Since my mother was my grandfather’s first child, she was like the first princess, so since I was her child, everyone was sure I was going to get the entire company.”_

_Yuta patiently waited as Taeyong released a slow breath._

_“But then… Jaehyun was born. And… his father was my mother’s younger brother. Technically he was second in line, but… his father was my grandfather’s son. And my grandfather wanted to pass on to his son’s heir, not his daughter’s, so my mother got nothing.”_

_Taeyong clenched his fist. “I don’t want to be near this family anymore. They judge my worth based on who your parents are and what sex you’re born. Jaehyun can have the shitty company for all I care.”_

_“Taeyong…” Yuta quietly walked up to him and gently encased the sitting boy in his arms. Taeyong blinked in confusion._

_“Wh- What are you…?”_

_“I’m sorry your family hurt you,” is all Yuta whispered, and Taeyong felt his heart slowly return to peace. Nakamoto Yuta was enough for him and he clutched onto the smaller boy like a lifeline._

* * *

“I already ate, sir,” Yuta looks down at his lap, fidgeting in the expensive leather chair. “I… I have to go back to work and-”

“Yuta,” Taeyong says in frustration. “Come on, you’re not dumb. I know you know this isn’t a normal lunch.”

“Sir, please,” Yuta avoids his piercing gaze as the server brings out cups of coffee to their table. “Can I go back?”

“…do you really hate me this much now?” Taeyong mumbles, looking down. “I know… I know I hurt you, but… you have to believe me.”

He looks up, pupils shaking. “I was a complete mess after you were gone. Honestly, the only reason I was able to get to this spot was because I was driven forward by the idea that I would see you again someday.”

Yuta takes a deep breath. “Lee-shachou, I am your employee and if you-”

“Stop it!” Taeyong shakes his head frantically. “No. No, you’re not my employee, you’re… you’re my boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?!” the words slip out of Yuta’s mouth in Korean because of the pure shock he feels. How _dare_ -?

“We haven’t technically broken up,” Taeyong says, gaze unwavering but his voice trembling. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re still my boyfriend.”

Yuta stands up, furious. So that boyfriend Lee-shachou told the media about was _him_?

Not if Yuta had anything to say about it.

“You’re wrong, Lee-sajang,” he smiles sadly and turned away. “We never broke up because we were never really together in the first place.”

* * *

_“Jaehyun?” Yuta stared at the depressed boy who attempted a smile at him._

_“Hi, Yu-chan.”_

_“Why… What’s going on?” Yuta opened the door to let him in and Jaehyun stared._

_“Were you… Are you going somewhere?”_

_“Taeyong and I were going to eat,” Yuta flushed slightly, before his expression grew concerned once more. “What happened?”_

_“Oh, uh, nothing,” Jaehyun turned away, before turning back to Yuta with a flashy smile. “Just wanted to drop by. I guess I’ll be going now.”_

_Yuta’s response was to tug on Jaehyun’s upper arm, and guide him into his apartment. Jaehyun mindlessly followed, wondering if Yuta could feel the warmth that he felt._

_“Here,” Yuta said quietly, leading Jaehyun to his sofa. “Tell me what’s wrong.”_

_“B- But… But Taeyong-”_

_“I’ll text him to let him know I’ll be late,” Yuta said firmly. “You’re my friend, Jaehyun… if you came to me for help, I won’t turn you away. You and Taeyong reached out to me and made me feel loved. It’s the least I could do to do the same for you.”_

_“Yuta…” Jaehyun took a deep breath. “I… My grandfather told me he was going to give the Korean company to me today.”_

_“Isn’t that good?” Yuta smiled encouragingly. “You wanted it, didn’t you?”_

_“But he’s giving the Japanese branch of the company… to Taeyong,” Jaehyun said unsmilingly. “Which means… Taeyong and I will be competing again to see who owns the entire corporation.”_

_“…which corporation **is** this?!” Yuta’s eyes went wide. “Geez, I know you two are rich, but you’ll have to tell me which company you’re going to inherit eventually.”_

_Jaehyun just smiled mirthlessly. “What does it matter? Taeyong will probably get it. Taeyong was told for so long that everything and anything he wanted… it’d be his.”_

_Yuta just gazed sadly at the depressed man, who continued to speak. “Taeyong is older so he gets this. Taeyong is smarter, so he gets this. Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong…!”_

_Yuta quickly wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, lightly patting his back. “Jaehyun… why does your family play with you both like pawns…?”_

_Jaehyun didn’t say anything, but Yuta could feel him stiffen in his grasp._

_“Jaehy-?”_

_It was all Yuta managed to say before he was cut off by Jaehyun’s lips slotting over his own, kissing him frantically. Yuta’s eyes widened before he stumbled off the couch, expression shocked._

_“J- **Jaehyun!** ”_

_“I- I’m sorry, Yuta, but… you’re the only one who understands how I feel!” Jaehyun said desperately, hand outstretched. “Yuta, please-!”_

_“I’m dating your cousin! How could-?!”_

_“He has **everything**!” Jaehyun screamed, eyes wild with frustration. “Why… Why can’t I at least have you?!”_

_“Because I’m not a piece of a company!” Yuta retaliated firmly, hands on his hips. “Jaehyun, you don’t really love me! You just want me because you want to beat Taeyong!”_

_“No, you’re wrong!” Jaehyun retorted. “I loved you first, I loved you before he did, before he agreed to sleep with you on some stupid bet!”_

_“…what are you talking about…?”_

* * *

Yuta finishes telling his entire story to Taeil that night and he’s grateful to his quiet, thoughtful roommate for just making him a cup of strong tea, calling both Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun some lovely choice words, before holding him as he cries himself to sleep that night.


	3. Fight

_“You’re a liar.”_

_“You really think Taeyong **loved** you? He just wanted to prove he could beat me in something.”_

_“What was the point? He has me. Why hasn’t he dumped me yet then? He… He loves me.”_

_“Yeah, but he only wanted you because I challenged him. And the deal was to sleep with you, so he hasn’t dumped you yet because you haven’t had sex yet.”_

_“I don’t believe you,” Yuta shook his head, feeling his insides twisting rapidly, hotly. “You’re **wrong**. Taeyong would never do that to me. We… We **love** each other.”_

_“Has he ever said it to you?” Jaehyun scoffed. “Face it, Yuta. The reason I can tell you this is because I genuinely love you, and I… I don’t want you **hurt** , the way he does.”_

_“…he wouldn’t do it. He would never hurt me,” Yuta said stubbornly, but Jaehyun could see his pupils trembling and finally spoke up._

_“Then… let’s bet on it,” Jaehyun gazed squarely into Yuta’s eyes. “If you win, I’ll stop competing with Taeyong. I’ll stop trying to gain control of the company.”_

_“And if you win?”_

* * *

“Nakamoto-san?”

Yuta snaps out of his morning daze and bows. “G- Good morning, Terada-kachou.”

Takuya gives him a look of disbelief. “‘Good morning’!? That’s all you can say to me?”

“…hello?” Yuta replies tentatively, and is responded to with a brandishing of an envelope in his face.

“What on earth is this?!” Takuya yelps. “A transfer request letter?!”

“…the Korean flagship is looking for a CFO,” Yuta mutters. “I… I would like to try it.”

“Nakamoto-san!” Takuya snaps. “You know as well as I do that that’s not just any position! You need to know people for that job!”

“I still have to try,” Yuta says dully. “Either way, if I don’t get the position, Kachou, I… I’m resigning.”

“…is this because of Lee-shachou?” Takuya’s expression softens. “Nakamoto, you’re one of the hardest workers I’ve ever had. I don’t want to see you leave because of something personal. I can speak with Human Resources and-”

“No,” Yuta speaks up quickly and shakes his head. “Th- Thank you, Kachou, but… but I think it’s time I leave NCT in Japan. I… Thank you for everything.”

* * *

_“You didn’t actually do it.”_

_“Of course I did,” Taeyong exhaled the cigarette, watching the smoke hit the mirror of the dance practice room they were loitering in._

_Jaehyun full-on chortled, leaning back on the polished wood floor. “There’s no way! What, did you two cuddle? Did you profess your **love** to him? Let me guess, you told him he was **so** beautiful and you made sweet love to him, huh?”_

_The handsome man laughed loudly as Taeyong flushed. “Shut the fuck up.”_

_“What was it like anyways?” Jaehyun jeered. “Did he cry? I can’t believe you actually did it!”_

_“That was the deal, wasn’t it?” Taeyong snapped. “Leave it.”_

_“How do I believe you?” Jaehyun squinted. “Pics or it didn’t happen.”_

_Taeyong didn’t say anything for a moment, face dark, but finally pulled out his phone. Jaehyun’s eyes widened._

_“Holy shit, you actually-”_

**_“T- Tae-chan, it… it hurts!”_ **

**_“Shh, shh… it’s okay, it’s okay…”_ **

**_“Ah… Ahhh… I f- feel weird in my… ahhh…!”_ **

**_“Here, hold on to me.”_ **

**_“…I love you, Taeyong-ah…”_ **

_Taeyong shut it off and even though his expression was blank, his mind was in turmoil, wracked with confusion and frustration and something that smelled suspiciously of guilt. He was so wrapped up in his own mind, he didn’t notice Jaehyun’s fists clenching, before the taller man showed a relaxed smile._

_“So what now? You two getting married?”_

_“I said to shut up,” Taeyong roughly exhaled the cigarette again, stubbing it out. “The bet’s done, it’s over with, isn’t it?”_

_“Huh… that’s true. I guess you don’t need him anymore.”_

_Taeyong didn’t answer, eyes dark and brooding, and Jaehyun smiled slyly._

_“Unless you **want** to stay with him? Grow old, white picket fence and two and a half kids, Taeyong?”_

_“I don’t need spoiled goods. That’s disgusting,” Taeyong spat, looking away. “I won, didn’t I?”_

_“I guess you did,” Jaehyun smiled mirthlessly. “I guess you did. Here you go.”_

_Jaehyun tossed a crumpled 100 thousand won bill at Taeyong, who stared at the money on the floor. Somehow… he felt sick at the idea of picking it up, just staring at the dirty bill that stared right back._

_And then…_

_It was soft, but Taeyong could hear the tiny gasp and he froze, before his eyes snapped up. In the mirror, he could see the reflection of the small corner window, open and…_

_Taeyong took a split second to meet eyes with Jaehyun, who was no longer smiling, and it was all he needed to scramble up and fling the door open._

_Nakamoto Yuta sat outside, head downcast, unmoving, and Taeyong felt his world beginning to quake._

_“…Yuta.”_

_Yuta didn’t make a sound, didn’t even move, until Taeyong tried reaching out. When he sensed Taeyong’s hand near him, Yuta whimpered and backed away, like a shaken, hurt child. The Korean student tried again._

_“Yuta, this… I can explain,” he pleaded. The world was shaking more violently now, swimming before Taeyong’s eyes, but all he could focus on was Yuta, he was hurt, so scared, so **sad**._

_“Yukkuri,” the name spilled from Taeyong’s lips like a prayer and the tears finally began to spill, Yuta unable to stop the whimpers from emerging._

_“I- I’m sorry,” Yuta wept, and Taeyong could only panic. The world was tilting, and he was scrambling to stay on balance, and why was Yuta **apologizing**?_

_“I… I… I’m sorry,” Yuta repeated, clutching himself for comfort. “I… I should’ve known… I- I’m disgusting… haha, I’m sorry, Taeyong, you had to… I guess you had to sleep with someone disgusting but now I’m just spoiled goods, huh? … I…”_

_“No, **no** , Yuta, I didn’t mean that, please, baby, let me explain, let me hold you, I’ll explain everything, I-” Taeyong didn’t even know what was spilling out of his lips at that point, but he was frantic, he was losing him, he was **losing Yuta** , no, no, no…!_

_“No, don’t touch me…” Yuta shook his head rapidly, sobs beginning to shake out of his body. “S- Stop… don’t touch me… I’m disgusting… I’m **disgusting!** ”_

_The final word was torn out of his throat in a scream, before he ran away, crying brokenheartedly, and Taeyong could only stumble back against the wall of the practice room, dizzy._

_The world was pushed beyond its extremes, and finally shattered at his feet._

_“Yuta…!” he mindlessly called out again, and the door next to him opened, Jaehyun emerging._

_“Wow,” was all he could say, gazing at his cousin. “That ended well, huh?”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Jaehyun,” Taeyong glared at the ground, blaming everything and everyone._

_Jaehyun for coming up with the bet._

_Yuta for shaking Taeyong’s foundations and making him fall in love with him._

_...but he knew. They all knew._

_It was him. He fucked up, and now… he had lost Yuta. He had lost the smile in his life that made him happy and at peace._

_“Why?” Jaehyun pressed, grimly smiling. “This worked out, didn’t it? You got your 100 bucks, you got rid of your little boytoy who’ll probably be the only person in the world who would ever actually love you… I say this ended really well, in my opinion.”_

_“…you asshole,” Taeyong finally managed to whisper, fists clenched as he turned to the other man, the puzzle pieces beginning to slot in, Jaehyun’s strangely cruel behavior starting to make sense. “You knew. You set him up to hear.”_

_“Yeah, because I knew you would be your usual fuckboy self,” Jaehyun said scornfully. “Admit it, you were the one who caused this shit in the first place. If it were me, I would’ve been honest. I would’ve said that I loved him and-!”_

_Jaehyun was interrupted by a punch to the face and he coughed as he was thrown back, cheek bruised. Taeyong’s eyes were darker than before, anger and cold fury beaming from them._

_“You fucking bitch!”_

_“I’m not the one who recorded myself having sex with him and was too ashamed to admit I fell in love with him!”_

_Taeyong let out a cross between a growl and scream, before throwing another punch towards Jaehyun, but this time, the taller boy was ready, and was just as angry._

* * *

“You know, I wasn’t actually sure if you would show up,” Jaehyun says casually, sipping his espresso, and Yuta doesn’t say anything, gazing down at this lap. “But I guess you have to be credited for your devotion to promises.”

“…so you want to take me away from my home,” Yuta responds tiredly. “Just to come work for you.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Jaehyun pleads, putting his cup down. “Yu-chan… do you know how long I looked for you? And when I heard you were working at NCT, I knew it had to be fate... Taeyong and I never told you which company we were supposed to inherit, but you ended up working here…”

“I chose to work here because there was a job opening and I had the necessary degree,” Yuta replies dully. “I don’t know about fate… this is one of the biggest companies in Asia, I’m surprised you even saw my name out of your thousands of employees.”

“…come on, let’s talk about something else!” Jaehyun smiles encouragingly. “Don’t you miss Korea? So much has changed!”

“…why are you doing this?” Yuta looks away. “What happened might have humiliated me, but I’ll get over it. You don’t need to apologize. We could just leave it, you me and Taeyong. I’m willing to… I’m willing to move on and-”

“I can’t,” Jaehyun interrupts, no longer smiling. “Don’t you get it, Yuta?”

“…no, I don’t.”

“I’m not trying to apologize. I’m trying to make you mine this time.”

Yuta’s eyes shoot up and meet Jaehyun’s, which are level.

“Taeyong had his chance and he fucked it up,” Jaehyun no longer sounds like the CEO of an internationally renowned corporation, with elevated language and dignified stance. He sounds like an angry man who’s been waiting to say this for a very long time. “I want to try now. I want to show you that I can make you happy.”

“The hell you can.”

Yuta’s head snaps up and he gulps when he sees Lee Taeyong, expression furious.

“Seriously? Right in my own company’s staff lounge?”

“…you know, I don’t know if it’s Japan, or this building, Taeyong, but the espresso here is just **excellent** ,” Jaehyun emphasizes, gulping down the rest of the small cup. “I was just having a talk with Nakamoto-shi here… I think he’d fit right in with us at the Korean flagship.”

“He might fit in, but he’s not going,” Taeyong responds rudely. “Nakamoto Yuta is staying here.”

Just then, Yuta realizes that the resignation letter he submitted that morning is in Taeyong’s clenched fist and his eyes widen.

“W- Wait, that’s my-”

“I came to talk to you about this,” Taeyong brandishes the letter as if it’s a death sentence. “Why are you doing this, Yuta? This-”

“This sounds like it’s getting personal,” Jaehyun speaks up. “Yuta needs to make decisions that are better for his professional career, and it sounds like he wouldn’t get much opportunity to grow if he stays here in the Japan branch.”

“Is that what you want?” Taeyong’s angry face melts into that of a pleading one. “I can make it happen, you don’t need to be this drastic.”

“I… I’m not being drastic,” Yuta looks away. “I just… I think it’s time for me to go.”

“You’ve only been here for a year!”

Yuta winces. _Goodbye, annual bonus. We were so close…_

“I… I’m choosing Jaehyun.”

And the air turns still between them, but all Yuta can see is Taeyong’s shocked gaze, until they hear murmurs from surrounding employees. Even though they don’t understand the rapid-fire Korean conversation, the two handsome CEOs with that one Accounting agent, all in one place, voices growing louder… it breeds for gossip.

“Let’s continue this in my office,” Taeyong indicates, but Yuta shakes his head.

“I have nothing left to say,” he bows formally. “Lee-sajang, I have put my two weeks in, and thank you for everything. I hope you choose to look upon me favorably.”

And with that, he tosses his tray into the bin before heading back to the Accounting office, ignoring the whispers that have already started amongst his peers, leaving behind the two men who have affected his life more than anybody else he’s ever known.

* * *

**_“Then… let’s bet on it,” Jaehyun gazed squarely into Yuta’s eyes. “If you win, I’ll stop competing with Taeyong. I’ll stop trying to gain control of the company.”_ **

**_“And if you win?”_ **

**_“…choose me.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Tell Taeyong… that you choose me.”_ **


	4. Apology

“So… Nakamoto-shi, is it?” the interviewer gazes at the resume laid before him. “You worked at our Japanese branch?”

“Y- Yes, sir,” Yuta almost trips on the words, the Korean heavy and nostalgically unfamiliar on his tongue. “I worked in the Accounting department.”

“…as an Accounting agent?” another interviewer raises an eyebrow. “And you are applying for…”

“…the Chief Financial Officer position, sir,” Yuta tries not to mumble, and clears his throat. “Jung-sajang recommended me to apply, sir.”

The three interviewers all exchange glances, before clearing their throats. “That… does seem to be correct.”

One of them fiddles with the corner of the sheet before him, before looking up. “We’ve reached out to your old supervisor, Terada Takuya-shi. He has given glowing reviews, saying you were a hard worker and a dedicated employee.”

Yuta tries not to show too much surprise. Even though Terada-kachou was all bluster and cranky a lot of the time, it sounds like he genuinely did want to see Yuta successful and happy. Yuta silently thanks his supervisor, but is broken out of his thoughts when the third interviewer speaks up again.

“However… Lee-sajang has reached out to us as well.”

Yuta doesn’t know what it is, but he can feel his stomach stirring nervously. “H- Has he…?”

“He is not as enthusiastic about your performance in the workplace,” the interviewer says it straightforwardly, and Yuta’s jaw drops.

“To be completely frank with you, Nakamoto-shi, Jung-sajang’s word should be enough for us to hire you without an interview, but… Lee-sajang’s refusal to sign a recommendation letter on your behalf… well it doesn’t bode well.”

“I… I’m sorry, sir,” Yuta flushes, humiliated. “I don’t understand why Lee-sajang would… I mean, he’s new. He and I haven’t worked together for long.”

“He says you were unprofessional in the workplace, including late arrival, refusing to see him per request, misplacement of significant documentation…”

Yuta wants to cry and scream and shout, but he knows it wouldn’t help his case, and he simply bows his head. The interviewers don’t say anything, before clearing their throats.

“Well… we’ll consult again with Jung-sajang and reach out to you.”

* * *

Taeyong is reading through the company’s finances, when his phone rings. He presses the speaker and Sana’s voice filters through.

_ “Lee-shachou, a call is waiting for you on the other line.” _

“Tell them I’m not here,” he announces, ready to hang up, but Sana hurriedly speaks up.

_ “It is Nakamoto Yuta-san, Lee-shachou.” _

Taeyong’s hand freezes over the ‘Release Call’ button, and a smile slowly spreads across his face.

“Let the call through.”

_ “Connecting now.” _

Taeyong waits until he can hear the sound of the line change, and he picks up the handset, heart pounding.

“…Yuta?”

_“Are you happy, Lee-sajang?”_

“You tried applying for the job, huh? You see now, don’t you?” Taeyong says arrogantly. “I won’t let you go, you should-”

_“Why?”_

Taeyong blinks, not expecting the sudden question. “Why… what?”

_“Is this… Is this **fun** for you?”_

Taeyong suddenly realizes, like a sudden punch to the gut, that Yuta’s voice is trembling not from rage, but from sadness, his voice choked with tears.

_“I just had to sit through fifteen minutes of praise, building hopes, and the basic promise of getting my dream job, only then to be followed by ten minutes of what a shitty worker I was, per you, my old CEO.”_

“I… That wasn’t what I intended, I just…” Taeyong trails off, stomach twisting sickly when he realizes that his oh-so-clever plan of forcing Yuta back to Japan backfired and has exploded right in his face.

 _“I understand I embarrassed you by leaving,”_ Yuta sounds like he’s struggling now really not to cry. _“But I never did anything, as far as I knew, to actually cause damage to NCT Corporation in any way. Terada-kachou always told me how good I was, and even your grandfather said he appreciated all of his workers for how hard they worked.”_

“Y- Yukkuri, I’m sorry,” Taeyong swallows, palms growing sweaty. “I just… I just wanted you to come back to Japan. To me. I was being selfish, I-”

 _“Well, your selfishness is possibly costing me a job!”_ Yuta screams in response, the sob finally breaking free and emerging. _“Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! You humiliated me already in high school, how long are you going to torture me like this?!”_

“I don’t want to torture you!” Taeyong says desperately, clutching the handset. “I… I just wanted…! Yuta, please, stop crying, please…”

Yuta continues to weep, each heartbroken, tired cry piercing through Taeyong’s heart. After the cries finally quieten, Taeyong hesitantly lifts the phone up again.

“Yuta, I love-”

Yuta cuts him off and finally whispers the question he’s always wanted to ask, voice laden with pained tears.

_“Why do you keep hurting me?”_

With that, he hangs up and Taeyong apologizes aloud to a silent receiver, heart breaking.

* * *

Sana is penciling in the different meetings her boss will be having this week, when there’s a loud scream of frustration from inside the office that makes her jump. She tentatively stands up and tries to peer in the office, but scurries back to her desk when another massive roar echoes from the room.

_ “Sana!” _

She hesitates, unsure how to answer, but finally decides to just shout back. _“_ Y- Yes, Lee-shachou!”

Taeyong wrenches the door open, and it’s only thanks to Sana’s professional background that she doesn’t gasp at how broken her boss looks. He swipes at his face to clear his cheeks of tears and meets her shocked gaze.

“Call the hangar. I need my private plane as soon as possible.”

“Wh- Where are you going, sir?”

“I’m flying to Korea. Now.”

* * *

_“I don’t understand!”_

_“Your children were found fighting in the school’s practice room. It is only thanks to your generous donations to the school that we have decided not to suspend them.”_

_“…this is your fault!” Taeyong’s mother hissed to her brother, as he glared right back. “Why can’t your son keep his violent tendencies to himself?”_

_“Jaehyun, violent?” his father scoffed. “Don’t try and kid yourself, we all know Taeyong’s the fucking psychopath in this family.”_

_“Don’t talk about my son that way!” Taeyong’s father roared and before long, the four adults were loudly shouting at each other as the two cousins avoided gazes. The principal was forced to raise her voice until they finally quieted down and she huffed._

_“Now that I have your attention… We just stopped your children from fighting on school grounds, and I need to ask you not encourage this behavior within the family. Now, what we don’t understand is what they were fighting about.”_

_The four adults turned to their children expectantly and Taeyong and Jaehyun both kept their heads bowed._

_“Taeyong-ah?” his mother prompted. “What was it?”_

_“…I lost a bet,” Taeyong mumbled. “That’s all.”_

_“Bet? What kind of bet?”_

_“…it’s nothing,” Jaehyun spoke up. “We just… We don’t care about it anymore.”_

_The two cousins looked at each other, the hard glare in both of their eyes enough to communicate clearly._

_That day, both boys went home as changed men, but the one thing they had in common was their change in outlook, as they both told their delighted parents the same news._

_“I want to tell Grandfather… I want to own the company now.”_

* * *

“I am so sorry.”

Yuta shrugs, drained. “What does it matter at this point? I might as well go back to Japan.”

“No,” Jaehyun insists. “I’ve already spoken with Human Resources. You’re being re-evaluated. I honestly didn’t think Taeyong would sink so low to go out of his way to demonize you.”

“What an idiot,” Yuta mutters. “Of course he would.”

“Yuta, I-”

“Are you happy?” Yuta says tiredly. “You’ve taken me away from my family, my friends, my home, and my job. Please, just… just let me be alone for a little. Please.”

Jaehyun swallows guiltily. “I… I didn’t intend to make things hard for you. I just… I just wanted to be with you, that’s all.”

“And is this how you were planning to do it?” Yuta whispers, shaking. “Please… Please, just let me… let me be alone. Please.”

“…I can’t,” Jaehyun lowers his head. “Yuta, please… you promised you’d choose me.”

“I have, haven’t I?” Yuta responds, raising his head to look Jaehyun in the eye. “I chose to move to Korea with you. I chose you in front of Taeyong, just as you wanted.”

“That’s… But you haven’t actually _chosen_ me,” Jaehyun protests. “You don’t really… love me.”

“Last I checked,” Yuta says sharply. “That wasn’t a requirement. Also… what makes you think, after the shit you and your cousin put me through, that I would love you?”

“So you don’t love Taeyong either?” Jaehyun challenges and he clenches his fist when he sees Yuta’s pupils dilate slightly.

“No,” Yuta responds too quickly. “Of course I don’t.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaehyun snaps, unable to hide his hurt. “Then why do you cry every night still?”

Yuta freezes. “What are you talking about?”

“…I came to see you after work when you were working in Japan,” Jaehyun says bitterly. “You ended up falling asleep at the office, but when I came near you… you had clearly been crying. You were crying and you know what was in your hand?”

Yuta doesn’t answer, but the answer to Jaehyun’s question is burning a hole in the wallet in his pocket. Jaehyun responds, knowing that Yuta knows what it is.

“A picture of Taeyong. A _picture_ of Taeyong. You fell asleep while crying, holding a picture of Taeyong. I hoped it was a one-time thing, but… I came by on other days, and that goddamned picture was in your hand.”

Yuta slumps, unsure what to say. There’s nothing to say, to fix this.

He’s been caught.

* * *

_“Hey…”_

_Yuta looked up from his phone lazily. He was about to break a new record on Tap Tap and he was lounging in bed, waiting to hit the new high score. “Yeah?”_

_Taeil shifted foot to foot nervously. “I, um… I think I might have seen something I shouldn’t have.”_

_“Like what?” Yuta sat up, eyebrows furrowing from focusing on moving his fingers to the correct beat. Taeil bit his lip._

_“I didn’t mean to look, I just… I was sweeping under your bed, and…”_

_Yuta tensed, game forgotten. He slowly put his phone at his bedside table, waiting for Taeil to continue. The older man swallowed._

_“Something fell off your bedside table. It was… It was a picture of a boy.”_

_Yuta staunchly looked away as Taeil persisted._

_“Is this… Is he the reason you cry so much at night?”_

_“How-?”_

_“We have thin walls, you know,” Taeil looked at him sympathetically. “Look, I know we’re just roommates, dare I even say acquaintances, but… if you ever want to talk…”_

_Yuta remained silent, but finally couldn’t stop a smile._

_“Thank you, Taeil-hyung…”_

* * *

“That’s why I had to save you,” Jaehyun pleads, lightly touching Yuta’s hand. The Japanese man flinches, but the taller man persists, clutching the slender fingers as if they’re his only lifeline as he drowns. “Don’t you see, Yuta? I had to… I had to get you away from Taeyong. I love you too much to leave you in his grip. He was just… He was just going to keep hurting you. He hurts you, because that’s the kind of person he is.”

“Now that’s just plain rude.”

Yuta chokes as for the second time in a month, Lee Taeyong interrupts him and Jaehyun while they’re alone while drinking coffee, although this time is in a completely different country, and rather than in a staff cafeteria, they’re at an outdoor café, where anyone could walk by.

Taeyong’s eyes are hard and shining with resolve, but they soften when he sees the way Yuta avoids his glance.

“Is that… Is that true, Yuta?” he murmurs softly. “You still cry about me?”

“…no,” Yuta responds in Japanese when he sees people gazing strangely at the trio of good-looking men. “I need to leave.”

“How did you even find us?” Jaehyun glares at Taeyong. “Are you stalking us or something?”

“I bumped into Seulgi at the office,” Taeyong responds coolly. “Your secretary was kind enough to inform me where you had gone.”

“Well we’re having a private conversation, so I’d really like if-”

“I’m leaving.”

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong begin to protest as the Japanese man stands up.

“No, wait, Yuta-”

“You don’t have to leave-”

“You know,” Yuta glares at the two of them. “I’ve already told Jaehyun this, but… I don’t understand how you two could possibly think I would get with either of you after what happened. For fucks sake, you had sex with me and recorded it for your own shits and giggles.”

Taeyong flinches. “I don’t want to think about it. I was an immature, stupid, _idiotic_ child.”

“You’re still immature,” Yuta snaps. “You told the Korean interviewers here what a bad employee I was just to convince me not to be hired here.”

“I fixed it. All of it,” Taeyong pleads. “I already reached out to Human Resources here and told them I messed up. I’m sorry, Yuta, I… I didn’t think that through. I had to come here to tell you that.”

“It’s not good enough,” Yuta looks away. “For all I know, maybe this is another bet. You don’t really think I’d believe either of you?”

“…but I love you,” Taeyong’s voice is soft and desperate and only someone with the keenest eye (such as Jaehyun) could see Yuta’s slight hesitation, the downward twitch of his lips. “I really do.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth, expression ready for protest, but Yuta cuts him off, eyes passionate and voice hard.

“Neither of you really love me. If you really did, we would never have gotten into this situation in the first place.”

And with that, Yuta turns and walks away from them both again.


	5. Choice

Yuta takes a deep breath before opening the door. Jaehyun’s promised re-evaluation is starting now and he was promised it would be one-on-one, just Yuta and the Human Resources Director.

“Nakamoto-shi, I presume?”

Yuta bows as the Human Resources Director indicates to the seat before him. “Please, have a seat. My name is Kim Dongyoung and I’m the Director of Human Resources here at NCT Corporation in South Korea.”

The interview starts, but to Yuta’s surprise, it’s nothing like the last one. This one feels less formal, but still question-heavy. And then…

“Lee-sajang submitted documentation showing his approval of your work ethic. He stated the previous file was in error and he has signed on the documentation that you are a hard worker, and supports you joining our company as CFO.”

“D- Did he?”

“To be honest, we all sort of knew you had to be a good worker. I saw your work from Korea’s side and was more than pleased to hear you would be joining us here. Lee-sajang even called me personally to recommend you.”

“He did?!”

“Yes. I must say, you must have done extremely good work, more than I even saw, for the CEO to contact me.”

Yuta can’t say anything and just manages a brief smile, until Dongyoung nods.

“Well I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome aboard.”

* * *

“So, how’d it go?”

Yuta sighs as Jaehyun greets him the minute he leaves the Human Resources office.

“It was fine.”

“This is all I’ve wanted,” Jaehyun smiles at him, laying gentle fingers against Yuta’s cheek, but he flinches and backs away. Jaehyun sighs, dropping his hand.

“Come on… I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“I-”

“What a shame. Nakamoto Yuta actually has plans with me tonight.”

Yuta releases a breath. “Seriously, again? Why do we keep meeting up at NCT Corporation?”

“Well, chances are it’s because I know you’re here a lot,” Taeyong grins. “Let’s go, Nakamoto Yuta.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth and practically snarls. “This is _my_ company and here, I am Nakamoto-shi’s boss. Back off, Taeyong.”

“…then let’s ask him.”

Both Jaehyun and Yuta look at him in surprise for different reasons.

“You know…” Taeyong doesn’t look at Yuta. “I’ve lived by selfish decisions my entire life. It’s what led to both my happiness and my downfall. And so…”

He slowly turns to the stunned Japanese.

“I’m giving you the choice. Tell me what you want to do.”

And Yuta can only stare at him, but he already knows what his answer is.

* * *

The two of them sit at a large round table and Yuta nervously sips his water, hoping he didn’t make the wrong decision.

“…so why me?”

Yuta gazes at Jaehyun plainly. “Because it’s time we talk.”

“Yes, I agree. I-” Jaehyun speaks eagerly, but Yuta holds up a hand.

“No, Jaehyun. It’s time _we_ talk. I’m tired of you and Taeyong talking for me and making my decisions for me. I’m not a company, you guys don’t get to fight over my shares. I am going to talk and you are going to _listen_.”

Jaehyun shuts up promptly, gaping slightly. Yuta lowers his head slightly before beginning.

“I can’t be with you. I can’t be with you because… you’re right. I am still… in love with Taeyong.”

The silence is so loud, it’s almost deafening, and Jaehyun’s eyes dim before he shakes his head.

“Wow,” he chuckles mirthlessly. “The insecure part of me deep down kept telling myself that, but the reasonable side of me thought it… it couldn’t be real. It really couldn’t be true. How… How can you still be in love with someone who did something so shitty to you?!”

“Well, why do you love me?” Yuta gazes up challengingly. “I’m nobody. I have less than 2 thousand dollars in my bank account. I can’t cook. I can’t clean. I bike to work everyday because I can’t drive.”

“None of that matters!” Jaehyun half-screams in anguish. “I-!”

“Exactly,” Yuta smiles sadly. “It doesn’t matter what Taeyong did. You don’t just stop loving someone because of what they do. You stop loving them because you yourself begin to see them differently. I haven't forgive him, but... I- I can't deny that I still want to see him happy.”

“You promised to choose me!” Jaehyun clings desperately to all that he has. “I won the bet, didn’t I?”

“I did, didn’t I?” Yuta retaliates. “I chose to work in Korea, under you. I chose to eat with you tonight, instead of him. I’ve chosen you multiple times over. I’ve fulfilled my part of the bet and even then it’s not enough.”

“But Yuta,” Jaehyun pleads. “Give it time. I know you’ll love me, I-”

“No, Jaehyun,” Yuta says firmly. “It’s time you let me go. This story is only between me and Taeyong… don’t force yourself in, or you’ll just end up with a broken heart.”

Yuta stands and leaves and Jaehyun can only gaze at his retreating back. He gulps down his red wine and just smiles bitterly after him.

“Too late.”

* * *

Kim Dongyoung considers himself a professional, but he also knows when to let loose and have fun. So, needless to say, that Friday night, he’s at a bar, chatting with his college friend Ten.

“So what’s up with you?”

“Usual stuff,” Ten scoffs. “Youngho’s being such an asshole, sometimes I think he’s only with me for my body.”

“When he asked you out, you literally responded you were only getting with him for his height and dick,” Dongyoung, or as Ten calls him, Doyoung, responds dryly. “Yeah, okay.”

Ten smiles sheepishly. “I guess we do match well. What about you?”

“What about me?” Doyoung says casually, taking his first sip of his very lovely virgin margarita. Ten shakes his head.

“You’ve been single for as long as I’ve known you! You need to get laid. Hmm… what about him?”

Doyoung turns, almost expectantly, and for the first second, he admires the handsome specimen on the other side of the bar, until his brain catches up with him and in the next second, he’s whirled back towards his friend.

“Holy shit… Ten, don’t you know who that is?!” Doyoung scolds. “That’s my boss!”

“Your boss?!” Ten blinks. “Aren’t you the head of Human Resources?!”

“Yeah, at NCT Corporation!” Doyoung hisses. “And that’s the CEO of NCT Corporation in South Korea!”

“Wait, _that’s_ Jung Jaehyun?!” Ten gapes. “Whoa, I’ve seen pictures but you failed to mention how _delicious_ he looks, especially in those tight-”

“Okay, enough, enough!” Doyoung waves a hand frantically. “Can I remind you, I’ll be in meetings with him on Monday morning?!”

“Happy Monday,” Ten snickers, but his expression turns concerned. “Wait… what’s happening? What’s wrong with him?”

Now, Kim Dongyoung was _completely_ prepared to ignore his boss, finish his drink and leave SM Bar as the designated driver. Then maybe he and Ten would play video games until he fell asleep, and then he would wake up Saturday morning craving waffles. Yes, waffles. An exciting weekend indeed.

But instead, he had to follow his friend’s pointed finger and see…

“Jung-sajang!” he gasps, when he sees a crooning woman all over him and Jaehyun groaning sluggishly.

“Shit… I think that bitch drugged him!” Ten hisses. “Look, he’s not acting normal!”

Doyoung’s already out of his chair, going to the end of the bar. The woman glares at him snootily.

“Yes?”

“Th- That’s my friend!” Doyoung hesitates, unsure how to announce his real relationship with the man, but the woman just laughs.

“Well, he’s _my_ friend now,” she tosses her hair. “We’re getting along well, aren’t we, Oppa?”

“G- Get away,” Jaehyun slurs, and that’s enough for Doyoung to grab Jaehyun, his Human Resources degree screaming at him _(Don’t touch him, you can’t touch him, he’s an employee oh god, lawsuit here we come_ ). He drags the taller man away from the affronted woman and Ten is just gaping.

“Holy shit…”

“You’re right,” Doyoung pants under the muscular man’s weight. “I think he’s been drugged.”

“He is so freaking _fine_!” Ten gushes, eyeing Jaehyun’s straining muscles through his expensive button-up shirt. “Holy shit, I envy you _so_ fucking much, you lucky bastard, you get to eye-fuck this hunk of manmeat every day at work! If it were me, I would never go home!”

“Okay, you need to curse less,” Doyoung grunts. “And would you please help me?!”

“Help you?” Ten repeats dumbly.

“Get him in my car,” Doyoung says impatiently. “I have to drive him home.”

“Oh… yeah,” Ten all-too-eagerly goes under his shoulder and supports the drugged man as they drag him outside the bar.

“…Ten.”

“Yeah?”

“…put your tongue back in your mouth, you disgusting shit.”

“…oops.”

* * *

Yuta is hardly surprised when he returns to his apartment… and sees Taeyong standing outside. The Korean man swallows.

“How… How was your dinner with Jaehyun?”

Yuta shrugs. “Short.”

Taeyong ponders at that answer, before nodding resolutely. “Yuta, I… I came here because… I wanted to tell you something.”

“Let me guess,” Yuta smiles mirthlessly. “You love me.”

“No! Well, I mean, you’re right, I _do_ , but what I came to tell you… I came to tell you the truth.”

“The truth,” Yuta repeats emotionlessly and Taeyong slowly nods.

“You… You deserve to know all of it. From the beginning. And after that… you can tell me what your choice is.”

Yuta doesn’t know what it is, but he agrees as he unlocks his door and lets Taeyong step back into his life.

* * *

_Taeyong was ready. He was going to ask Yuta to have sex with him; he was sure the boy would prefer romantic bullshit or whatever, so he had prepared a nice little romantic setting, rose petals, candles, all the stupid stuff that made him want to gag._

_Yuta smiled at him tenderly across the table._

_“What’s on your mind?” he murmured, tilting his head. Taeyong took a deep breath._

_“Uh… just… I had an important question to ask you.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Will you…?” Taeyong made the mistake of looking up and staring into Yuta’s eyes, round and sparkling and so **hopeful**._

_“…be my boyfriend?” he finished, face hot. He blinked in confusion when he realized what had just slipped out of his mouth._

_Wait._

**_Wait._ **

_That was **definitely** not part of the plan._

_What did he just…?_

_But Yuta’s smile brought him back and the happy cry of “Yes!” was enough for him. Even if he went home that night with blue balls._

_-_

_“What’s your family like?” Yuta asked curiously and Taeyong shrugged._

_“Pretty good. My mom and dad are usually working but I know they still love me and stuff.”_

_Yuta’s eyes flickered with sorrow. “…if you really think that, why are your eyes so sad?”_

_Taeyong looked away. “What does it matter? I have to say this shit whenever people ask.”_

_“You’ve been alone for so long,” Yuta hesitated before taking his boyfriend’s head. Taeyong’s eyes widened._

_“Wh- What are you doing?”_

_“Shh…” Yuta sat up straight on the couch before gently guiding Taeyong’s head into his lap. “…sleep. I’m here.”_

_“But…” Taeyong’s voice trailed off and he pushed back what couldn’t possibly be tears as a warm hand and a warmer smile lulled him to sleep._

_-_

_“I love you, you know.”_

_Taeyong didn’t respond, except to press a gentle kiss against Yuta’s lips. Yuta smiled, arms lightly circling around Taeyong’s waist._

_“I… I can’t…”_

_“It’s okay,” Yuta snuggled against Taeyong’s chest. From doing that, he couldn’t see the guilty expression on Taeyong’s face, eyes full of affection and grief. “I can wait, Taeyong-ah.”_

_-_

_“…Yuta?” Taeyong peered at his boyfriend’s face that night as they ate dinner together. His boyfriend had been quiet all night, not a single wisecrack or cheerful laugh, which was unlike him. Taeyong frowned as he twirled his spaghetti._

_“You haven’t said anything since we left the theater. The movie wasn’t that sad, was it?”_

_Yuta released his fork, before looking up at Taeyong, eyes swimming with an unknown emotion. “Taeyong-ah…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“…do you love me?”_

_Taeyong’s eyes grew wide. “I… You-”_

_“I just… I need to know. Please,” Yuta said desperately. “Say that you… love me. Please.”_

_Taeyong struggled to speak, finally managing a weak smile. “What’s bringing this up?”_

_“…Taeyong-ah…” Yuta looked away before looking back at him. “Tonight… I… I want to do it.”_

_“Do what?”_

_“I want us to… to make love.”_

* * *

“I made it easy for you,” Yuta smiles sadly as he gazes at his teacup. “I wanted you to prove me wrong. But… I guess I made it too easy for you.”

“So you knew…” Taeyong whispers. “You knew and you still slept with me.”

“Yes,” Yuta looks up, almost defiantly. “Because I loved you, and I believed, deep down, that you loved me too.”

“I did love you,” Taeyong says bitterly. “And Jaehyun was happy about it. It amused him to know I was weak for you, to shame me for feeling. And it was only after I lost you, that I realized that being shamed by Jaehyun was 100 times better than never seeing you again.”

“You know… I had no intention on talking to you today,” Yuta speaks up in response and Taeyong nods in understanding. He still has to ask though.

“…so why are you?”

Yuta’s lips quirk upward slightly. “Because… today you gave me a choice. And I took it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not going to lie, I'm out of ideas for this story. Hmm... maybe I'll just upload an epilogue.
> 
> Suggestions?


	6. Epilogue

Yuta opens his door and doesn’t even hesitate before bending down. Sure enough…

He picks up the small bouquet of flowers that sit on the mat at his front door. He closes the door and gazes around his apartment, before placing it on his windowsill and sighing as he sees the cheery flowers looking up at him… along with the other vases of flowers he’s received thus far.

Ever since Taeyong had first been welcomed into his home, the Korean man had made it a point to drop something off for Yuta every morning, whether it be flowers, letters, or even fully wrapped breakfasts.

Yuta isn’t sure how to react to such luxurious gifts, because, more than anything else, he doesn’t know what he would do if one day he opens his door, and there’s nothing there, just as he learned seven years ago.

* * *

Yuta washes his face and looks up into his bathroom mirror to see his reflection… and Taeyong behind him. He sighs.

“You again?”

“Hey, you’re the one who keeps thinking of me,” Reflection-Taeyong shrugs. “Why do you look so down?”

“…no reason,” Yuta looks away, and Reflection-Taeyong laughs. Yuta glares at him sharply.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m a Taeyong that you’ve thought up in your mind.”

“So?!” Yuta snaps.

“So that means I am some part of you. Why is it so hard for you to admit things to yourself?”

* * *

Yuta clocks in at work, and nearly bumps into a familiar face.

“Oh, Kim-isa,” he bows. “Good morning.”

Kim Dongyoung shakes his head, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. “S- Sorry, Nakamoto-shi. Oh, I guess I should call you Nakamoto-jeonmu now, huh?”

Yuta smiles. “Actually… you can just call me Yuta. I’m not a big fan of titles.”

The head of Human Resources nods tiredly. “If you prefer that, I will call you that, then. You can just call me Dongyoung, then.”

“Don…. Doyoung?” Yuta tilts his head and the Korean man smiles wryly.

“You and all my foreign friends… people have so much trouble pronouncing my real name. Yes, Doyoung is fine.”

“Okay. Um, Doyoung?”

“Hm?”

“Are… Are you okay?” Yuta asks tentatively, and Doyoung opens his mouth… before hesitating and closing it slowly.

“Yes… Yes, I’m all good. You have a new Accounting agent today, you'd better go meet them.”

Yuta frowns as Doyoung ambles off, still looking dazed.

* * *

Doyoung enters his office and sighs, reaching into his briefcase to pull out his Thermos of hot coffee.

“Hey.”

He whirls around and clutches his heart, brandishing the Thermos like a weapon. “D- Don’t scare me like that!”

“You didn’t even notice I was here?” Jaehyun asks in amusement, leaning back in the chair Doyoung keeps in his office for interviews and for staff who want to rant. Doyoung sighs.

“Jung-sajangnim, please, I need to ask you to lea-”

“But I have a problem,” Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “Surely, you wouldn’t turn me down, would you, Kim-isa?”

Doyoung takes a deep breath ( _You’re a professional, you’re a **professional** …)_ and nods seriously, sitting down. “Of course not, Jung-sajang. Let me close the door.”

He stands up and closes the door, closing his eyes for a second, before nodding firmly to himself and turning around. “Now, what can I help you wi-?”

He gasps and goes quiet when Jaehyun is suddenly kissing him hotly, pressing him against the door, and Doyoung feels his inhibitions go out the window. He frantically clutches the front of Jaehyun’s shirt, but the CEO clasps Doyoung’s arm, forcing it up against the glass, as he greedily sucks on Doyoung’s upper lip.

Doyoung thanks every higher being for having soundproof, opaque windows and groans into Jaehyun’s mouth.

Jaehyun slowly parts from him, pressing soft, tiny kisses against his lips still, and Doyoung whimpers, chasing after the warmth. Jaehyun lays a final kiss against his mouth before leaning in closer against Doyoung’s ear.

“My problem…” he murmurs. “Is that I love a very beautiful man, who I’m pretty sure doesn’t feel the same way.”

Doyoung remains silent, knowing where this is going.

“Jaehyun,” he sighs. “We’ve talked about this.”

“When he smiles… his eyes light up… it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,” Jaehyun chuckles. “But…”

His eyes grow dark. “I guess he loves my cousin instead.”

“I’ve already told you,” Doyoung says firmly. “You need to let go of Yuta. If word got out that you brought him here from feelings alone, rumors could spread among your staff. They could say you hired him only because you wanted to sleep with him.”

“I only want to sleep with you,” Jaehyun responds softly, and Doyoung’s eyes widen, cheeks flushing pink, and the taller man smirks.

“Yeah, right. You don’t really believe that, do you?”

Doyoung looks away, stubbornly keeping his expression blank. “Please leave. I have to prepare for today’s department meeting.”

Jaehyun leans back, releasing a heavy breath of exasperation and Doyoung once again has to force himself to look away, particularly from the straining Adam’s apple he remembers kissing in past nights.

“Fine. Come over later?” Jaehyun suggests and Doyoung gives him a semblance of a fierce look.

“I- I’m not coming today.”

“Yes, you are,” Jaehyun laughs. “And you know how I know?”

“H- How?”

Jaehyun opens the door and winks at him. “Because you’ve said the same thing the last nine times you came over.”

With that, he closes Doyoung’s door with a clean snap, and Doyoung fights the urge to throw his Thermos after him.

* * *

Yuta opens his front door one morning, and to his slight surprise and disappointment, there is nothing there this time.

_Of course… the gifts couldn’t come forever._

He still sticks his head out and looks around, warning himself not to be hopeful, but… he’s right. There’s nothing there. Not even a goddamn petal.

_Well… good._

Yuta nods to himself. This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? Right. Right.

He fiercely tells the disappointed voice in his head to go away before getting ready for work.

He’s totally okay.

* * *

Yuta is not okay.

The subway this morning was crowded, he’s pretty sure the person behind him was a molester, he spilled hot coffee all down his nice shirt, his spare dress shirt is wrinkled, and someone shoved him to the side on the street without so much as an “Excuse me”.

But none of that matters because all that does, is that Taeyong left nothing for him this morning.

It's only after the new Accounting agent innocently asks him if he'd like to borrow her "portable iron" that he finally snaps. He firmly tells her to get back to work, and stalks out of the Accounting office.

Yuta can’t take it anymore. He locks himself in the staff bathroom and finally lets himself bawl like the baby he wanted to since he first got into this stupid mess.

Why did Taeyong have to come back and upset the balance in his life again? He hates this, he _hates_ himself for being unable to cut stupid, dumb, horrible, gorgeous tsundere Lee Taeyong out of his life. He sniffles and checks his reflection in the mirror, where once again, Taeyong is standing and Yuta sighs.

“Why are you crying?” Reflection-Taeyong asks in concern and Yuta scowls.

“Oh, yeah, like you don’t know.”

“…”

“Why can’t I stop feeling anything for you?” Yuta whimpers quietly. “I want… I want to stop feeling like this. I want to stop feeling like the loser in this relationship. I feel like I’m always chasing after you, but you… you’re going to forget me.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because… Because you already did once, and you know what?” Yuta smiles humorlessly. “I couldn’t even blame you at the time. All I could think, as I ran back to Japan, was that you deserved to use me.”

Reflection-Taeyong looks shocked, and Yuta’s eyebrows furrow. Reflection-Taeyong has never looked surprised, just mocking and smug.

…wait.

…

Why is Reflection-Taeyong getting closer-?

Yuta barely lets out a small yelp of surprise when Reflection-Taeyong, who he’s dimly aware is real-Taeyong at this point, grabs his shoulders and whirls him around to face him. Yuta looks up, into dark eyes that look all the darker when he sees them so close after so long.

“…Taeyong…?” he whimpers and the Korean man swallows.

“I- I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you, so I showed up today,” he chuckles nervously. “I guess I should have realized the consequence of not leaving you a gift as usual, but I noticed…”

He swallows. “I noticed you were accepting all of my gifts for the past three months.”

“W- Well they were… they were well-thought out,” Yuta admits and Taeyong takes a deep breath.

“Well… your gift today is me. Will you… accept it?”

And Yuta can only stare at him, but Taeyong sees it; the slight way Yuta’s hand lifts up, and it’s enough for him.

And in Yuta’s staff bathroom, he shares a kiss with his ex-boyfriend, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

_Okay. I’ll accept this present too._

* * *

* * *

 

The spinoff is up, featuring Jaehyun and Doyoung! It's called ["Fight" (click here to read)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756972/chapters/34122650). Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this fic. But, keep an eye out! I'm going to upload a spinoff to describe Jaehyun and Doyoung's relationship (as you can already guess, it's a nice, normal, healthy relationship based on a strong foundation.... lol jk, I'm F2of95line, and therefore, it's angsty fuckery)
> 
> Message me with any ideas on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/tapeu_127)!


End file.
